I'm Already There
by Ai No Senshi FC
Summary: WOO! Our first fic in many months, and a new name to go with it! This songfic covers the divided family as Heero is sent to Luxemboug


Aino Senshi Fanfiction Corp. *Formerly Three Legends, LTD.* Presents.......  
I'm Already There  
Written By: Duke Nukem  
Rated: PG  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A.C. 208  
10:44 P.M.  
  
  
  
"Relena, you know I love you, deeply, right?" Heero said suddenly   
one night. Relena looked up from her book with a questionable   
expression. "Yes I do, Heero." She replied, "Why do you ask?" Heero   
looked at her and sighed deeply, "I've been transferred."  
Relena put her book down, marking her page first. "To where?" She asked.  
Heero took a deep breath. "Luxembourg." Relena gasped. "But Luxembourg   
is so far away from Tokyo!" Heero looked into her eyes. "I all ready tried that   
bit, Lady Une wouldn't budge."  
  
"And the worst part is..." Heero paused for a moment. "....I've been ordered to   
leave tonight." Heero started to stand up, but Relena jumped in his arms. "But,   
what about..........." Heero put his fingers over her lips. "Shh, just tell them I'm   
at work." Then Heero went upstairs, and in 10 minutes was packed and ready   
to go. Relena hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She said   
quietly. Heero held her close. "I love you too." Then he kissed her, long and   
deep, until carlights shown through the window. Heero let her go and went   
outside. Duo yelled from an awaiting BMW "Come on Heero! We're gonna   
miss our flight!"   
  
  
  
The Next Day  
10:46 A.M. *Please remember time zones*  
  
  
Heero woke up with a snort. After travelling all night long, Duo decided to take   
a shower, and to sing while he was doing so. And the truth is that he can't sing.   
Heero did the best he could to lock out the annoying noise, but he couldn't make   
any headway. Finally Heero fell asleep.  
  
When Heero woke back up, Duo had left. All he found was a note taped to the TV:  
  
  
Heero,  
  
Went off to meet Hilde. Be back in a few hours.  
  
Duo  
  
  
Heero sat down on his bed and sighed. He thought to himself what time it   
was in Tokyo. Then he picked up the phone and dialed home. Heero wanted   
to hear her say "I love you." just once more, before he moved on....  
  
("He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time...")  
  
The phone rang and rang. Just before the answering machine would have picked   
up, someone picked the phone up on the other end. Heero heard the familiar sounds   
of children playing and laughingin the background. And for once, Heero almost cried...  
  
("And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye...")  
  
A small voice came up. "Hello?" they asked formally. Heero smiled just a bit. "It's Dad,   
son." Heero replied. There was a long pause at the other end of the phone. "Daddy," He   
started. "When are you coming home?".  
  
("A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind....")  
  
Heero started to describe things they had at home. "Just take a look around. I'm the sunshine thats in your hair, I'm your shadow on the ground. My voice is in the wind,   
and I'm your imaginary friend. And most of all, I'm in your prayers."  
  
("I'm already there.  
Take a look around,  
I'm the sunshine in your hair.  
I'm the shadow on the ground,  
I'm the whisper in the wind.  
I'm your imaginary friend,  
And I know I'm in your prayers.  
Oh I'm already there...")  
  
The boy yelled to his mother, and Relena picked up the phone. "I really miss you." She said.   
"Don't worry about us, we'll be all right." "I know," Heero replied. "But still, I wish I was there right now, in your arms, and laying together in our bed. But I know I'll be in your dreams anyway..."  
  
("She got on the phone*  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight...")  
  
"And then," Heero continued. "I'll gently and easily and gently kiss your lips, and touch you delicately with my fingertips. So just turn out the lights, and close your eyes..."  
  
("And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes...")  
  
Heero started to speak low and soft. "I'm all ready there. Don't make a sound. I'm that beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight that's shining down. And I'll be the whisper in the wind, and I'll always be there until the end..."   
  
("I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there...")  
  
Heero continued. "Althougt we're more than a thousand miles apart, but I will be there wherever you might be."  
  
("We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are...")  
  
"Heero..." Relena said softly. Heero spoke once more. "You know that I'm all ready there. Just take a look around. I'm that sunshine in your hair, coming down from up above. I am the shadow that your beautiful body makes on the ground. I am that whisper in the wind. And I wll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share that is all around?" "Yes, I know." Relena repiled. "Your here, and your everywhere."   
  
("I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share?")  
  
Relena smiled and fought to hold back the tears. "I-I hope to see you soon." She said, starting to cry. Heero was overcome with a strong feeling of sadness. "Yeah, me too." Heero said after a long pause. "Take care." "Bye, Heero.." Relena said, then she hung up. Heero sat and listened to the disconnected tone for the longest time. Then, he loosened his grip on the phoneand it fell to the ground. Heero grabbed his hair, squinted and fell to the floor.....  
  
("Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There...")  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
* Changed from "She got back on the phone"  
  
  
  
-Disclaimer: Don't own GW characters, or the song, "I'm Already There" By Lonestar. This was not made in the interest of money, so DON'T SUE!!!  
  
  
-Aino Senshi Fanfiction Corp. 


End file.
